lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Pestilled Pursuit
|season = 1 |episode = 13 |first = |last = |basedon = Characters by Trailblazer101 |rating = |developed = Trail Blazer Studios |distributed = |channel = The LMMCU |run = March 2021 |runtime = 40 minutes |prev = }} |succ = }} }} Pestilled Pursuit is an upcoming 2021 American motion capture computer-animated post-apocalyptic space opera survival mystery television series created for The LMMCU by Trailblazer101, who will serve as the showrunner, co-producer, and composer, with Richard Shepard serving as a co-producer. The series is a spin-off of The Extermination (2020) and is produced by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . It stars , , and . In the series, a family searches for their missing relatives during "the Bright" outbreak while being intercepted by a corrput assassin. The series' premise and title were initially used for The Extermination (2020) prior to Trail overhauling the film, choosing in December of 2019 to re-purpose the premise for a sequel. In January of 2020, Trail chose to re-purpose the premise and initial title for a spin-off television series instead, with the principle cast, lead by Woodley, being announced. Pestilled Pursuit is scheduled to be released on The LMMCU streaming service and will premiere in March of 2021, with a total of 13 episodes. Synopsis The series will be centered on a grieving family searching for their missing relatives during "the Blight" outbreak as they are brought closer together in their attempts at survival in a weakened world, all while a rogue assassin goes on a manhunt bent on capturing the missing father thus preventing the families' path to happiness and re-unification. Cast and Characters * as a mother who is grieving the loss of her husband and is forced to raise two children on her own. * as a teenage scavenger who recovers lost technology from the ancient Kralskitorian alien colony and uses it to survive. * as a woke teenager who is flawed in her hobby as an activist against oppressive governments. * To-be-confirmed actor as a rogue assassin who is hunting down a grieving family to prevent them from uncovering valuable information to them. * To-be-confirmed actor as a father who has gone missing during "the Blight" outbreak and is alleged deceased by the government. More to be added History The title of the television series was originally conceived for a film being developed by UnkleShane and his company Shane Studios since August 1st, 2019, after Shane and Trail discussed re-purposing Shane's pitch for the plot of the Trail Blazer Studios film Imagination Spike (2020) as a separate film, which was announced as Pestilled Pursuit on August 16th, 2019 during Shane's LMMCU 3rd Anniversary Festival panel, with the plot centered on a family searching for their father during "the Blight" outbreak, re-using "the Blight" virus from Shane's Imagination Spike pitch. On November 1st, 2019, Shane left the LMMCU Wiki and gave the film to Richard Shepard, who intended to re-develop it under Shatara Studios, with Trail supporting this decision. On November 20th, 2019, Shogun gave the film to Trail after losing interest in it, and on December 8th, 2019, during Trail Blazer Studios' L16 Expo panel, Trail announced the transaction and that the film was being re-developed as The Extermination (2020) with a new plot and characters while re-using Shannon Goodall from coded puzzles for the film as the lead character. On December 17th, 2019, Trail stated that he was considering re-using the original premise of the film for a potential sequel depending on when the film's development would be completed, as Trail noted he had crafted most of his ideas for it. Trail initially intended for the film to be a single film, but became open to doing a sequel with that plot. The following day, Trail stated that a potential title for the film was decided and that it would have multiple meanings that allude to the original plot being re-used for the film. On January 12th, 2020, Trail chose to develop the sequel to The Extermination with an original anthology story as opposed to the initial plot seeing it as largely undeveloped and was disinterested in using it for a such a film he had envisioned, and instead re-purposed it for a spin-off television series Pestilled Pursuit, taking the film's original title. By then, was chosen to distribute the films with distributing Pestilled Pursuit. On January 15th, 2020, Trail pushed forward the film's release by a year as he had completed most of his plans for it. The following day, Richard Shepard joined as a co-producer on all Imagination Spike and The Extermination content to help Trail with generating concepts of different tropes, genres, and styles for the properties after his prior involvements in them. By then, the series was expected to premiere during 2021 rather than after, and on January 23rd, 2019, the premiere was announced for March of 2021. Episodes Season One * Ep. 01 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 02 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 03 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 04 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 05 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 06 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 07 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 08 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 09 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 10 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 11 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 12 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 13 - To be announced : To be announced Trivia * The television series is influenced by (2008) for its' use of and the story narrative, and by for its' performances and visuals, while some aspects of the storyline are influenced by (2018-) and (2020). * The television series' title originates from the originally title of the film The Extermination (2020), although was initially chosen not to be used for that film due to a change in the plot and was later re-used for this series with the initial premise. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Warner Bros. Category:The LMMCU (streaming service) Category:The Extermination Category:Pestilled Pursuit Category:TV Shows Category:TV shows Category:Motion Capture Category:Animation Category:Post-Apocalyptic Category:Apocalypse Fiction Category:Space opera Category:Mystery Category:TV-MA Category:March Category:2021 Category:Upcoming